The Game Universe Wiki
Welcome to The gAME Those that are viewing probably already know, but "The gAME" is a text based game/experience in a world that revolves around you. What you do and say changes what happens for the next "Players" to experience. There is no goal, you simply do what you wish to make your mark on the world, or don't. It's all up to you. Realities/Projects The gAME You're already here, no need for a link. A Lonely Goddess You only truly die when you are forgotten. Not only does this apply to mortals, but to gods as well. Especially gods. Stores From Another Universe: SFAU In a Universe where the gods toy with the very mortals they created, one boy chooses to ascend beyond the gods to have the world be reborn anew, where he is on top. Subway sgniꓘKids Kings or Kids? Either way, you've got to survive down here, cause the world up there, is much worse. Kᴉsho-Tensei Reality has been broken, and now, you've got to figure out how the hell magic works. この惑星での神の卑劣な存在 (God's Despicable Existence On This Planet!) In a dark land where demons and angels clash, you take on the role of a Shikigaisen. A being seen as neutral as you restore the land for the better, even if those ways are seen as wrong by the people. Crystalline Hearts Based in a world where Magic is used by all, it's time you make your name known. Through The Magus' spells and your own abilities, become a legend. Neverending Summers A group of kids seem to be stuck in an endless loop of Summer, and you're one of them. Fight back the Red Sun's Phenomenon with your own abilities to finally end Summer. Godblow Mortals? They're nothing compared to Gods. But... They do have their uses. Gain the trust of Mortals either through fear or peace as you gather followers to strengthen your power to become the most powerful God in the Universe. To Tokyo And Back After being caught up in a magic accident, you've now got a bunch of Witch friends. Not only that, but The Government is trying to track you down to steal your magic to use for their own means! GRIEF The Realm of The Dead is no joke. If you aren't protected, the spirits will haunt you. Give It To Me In another world affected by The Red Sun, you've got to figure out how to stop the Phenomenon before it's permanent. Soundtrack Nothing in this world really makes sense.... But through all that nonsense, there's a peaceful town. One that needs your help. A Trillion Million Years (Project REACH) After the events of The Harvest, the planet has been left as a barren wasteland. Take the role of one of the few survivors, as you traverse through the forgotten past of mankind to find the cause of the very event that almost forced humanity into extinction. [Disorder (Tape Rewinded)|Earth's Disorder [Tape Rewinded (Project REACH Story 2)]] Taking place a Trillion Million Years before the first Story, a group of friends gather to solve the unexplainable deaths and missing person cases through a secondary world that exists alongside Earth. Notable Events Spooktoberfest Spooktoberfest Characters Showdown Win win win! The Tethered Those bound to others from distant Realities, their Fates and Destinies intertwined. Pure Evil Another Organization of sorts... Evil's Forces I Scream But My Voice Cannot Reach Them The sky's filled with strange colours... The Temple of Balance - Alternate Reality It has been done. The portal to the Alternate Reality where everyone has been gender swapped is here! Oh god! Alternate Reality Characters Sora's Test Sora exploiting the Player's desires, errors and mistakes through blocking various channels with varying images all resembling an X. Category:Story 0 Category:Story 1 Category:Story 2 Category:Story 3 Category:Story 3.5 Category:VER 2: Story 3.5 Category:Story 4 Category:Story 4.5 Category:Story 5 Category:Story 5.5 Category:Story 6 Category:Story X Category:SYNDICATE Story Category:JUSTICE Story Category:SHOWDOWN Story Category:FATE Story Category:ETHOS Story Category:SPIRITS Story Category:ALLERGY Story Category:The Final Nightmare Category:FINAL Story Category:DISCARDED Story Category:EXTINCTION Story Category:LIFE Story Category:ICARUS Story Category:Items Category:Characters Category:Guardians Category:Events Category:Organizations Category:Spells Category:Manas/Magics Category:Locations Category:Saves Category:Players Category:Ultima-Beings Category:Races Category:Chronicles